vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kasumi Kenshiro
Summary Kasumi Kenshiro is the 62nd successor of Hokuto Shinken, and the half-brother of Ramon Kasumi. Born with a Big Dipper birthmark on his forehead, he was called Ā-Xīng by his mother as a result. He is a lecturer at Tōwa Women's University, and is known for his easy-going, sarcastic nature, in contrast to his nephew's perpetually stoic countenance. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B, higher in 100% Mode | At least Low 6-B, 6-B in 100% Mode Name: Kenshirō Kasumi, Yan Wang, Ā-Xīng Origin: Fist of the Blue Sky Gender: Male Age: Late 20's Classification: Human, Martial Artist, 62nd successor of Hokuto Shinken Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Master of Hokuto Shinken, which allows him to target and hit someone's pressure points for various purposes (Ranging from causing them to explode to manipulating their movements to healing them), Chi Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Can identify poison by taste and smell. Also has shown several feats of sensing others by smell in other ways, including by tracking them through their blood. Can even "smell" killer intent and guns), Precognition (Gets premonitions of other fighters' future attacks, can "smell" hostile intent, can read others aura to predict their next movements), Intangibility and Existence Erasure with Musō Tensei (Musō Tensei is made up of nothingness, renders Kenshiro intangible, and allows him to erase others from existence), Sleep Manipulation (Can put people to sleep by pressing their pressure points), Can copy others' martial arts styles after seeing them once, Memory Manipulation (Some of his techniques allow him to change or erase the memories of victims) Death Manipulation (Can bring about death by pressing a persons pressure points), Summoning (Can summon the guardian goddess of Hokuto (either her whole person or just her hand) to attack someone and take away their fighting aura, the goddess can prevent Ken from making poor decisions in battle Ken from murdering [[Liu Zongwu], which would've caused unnecessary grief]), Fear Inducement (Can use his aura to strike fear into his opponents, even if they hold an advantage over him in strength, an unconscious Ken using Muso Tensei causes Liu to become terrified of dying, even though Liu at that point had a major advantage over Kenshiro, scared a confident fighter to the point where he couldn't even move, should scale to his nephew), Reactive Power Level (Should scale to his nephew), Limited Flight (Numerous ki users have been able to use their ki to glide/float/levitate, should be able to copy this flying technique), Mind Control (Can manipulate someones movements, force them to obey his orders against their will, and make them confess their secrets by pressing their pressure points), Stealth Mastery (Can suppress his aura to sneak up on people, has snuck up and taken down entire groups of people without anyone realizing), Instinctive Reaction (Hokuto Shiken Knows a technique that counters a technique that focuses on dodging attacks via subconscious reflexes, was described as fighting with a fist devoid of thought and a blank mind), Possibly Matter Manipulation (Ken does this to a wall, Did the same thing to a floor), Biological Manipulation (Once used his fighting aura to strike a mans heart and also disrupt his blood vessels), Telekinesis (Can likely utilize Mang Kuangyun's and Tai-Yang's telekinesis), Can harm souls (Kenshiro has shown that he was capable of touching and harming this wolf, who was later revealed to be the manifestation of Yahma's soul), Status Effect Inducement (Can accomplish this with numerous Hokuto Shinken techniques), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce an opponents statistics with numerous Hokuto Shinken techniques), Forcefield Creation (Can use his aura to block attacks, and attack people), Limited Spatial Manipulation (Should be able to utilize Liu Zongwu's ability to distort the distance between people and control the arena and atmosphere), Empathic Manipulation (Once used his aura to pacify a rampaging super tiger), Pocket Reality Manipulation and Power Nullification with Soryu Tenra (Sōryū Tenra, the ultimate technique passed down to the successor; transports him and his opponent to a world of nothingness where all barriers and defenses are removed, leaving only a fight to death with nothing but one's bare hands, can likely utilize Mang Kuangyun's ability to drain chi from others, weakening them, has shown the ability to manipulate the flow of chi from people before), Resistance to the following: Poison, Clairvoyance/Precognition (The Taoist, a spirit with advanced knowledge of the destinies and fates of others, couldn't predict Ken's future, claims that users of the Hokuto arts can bend their fates how they choose), Chi Draining (Resisted having his energy drained), Fire Manipulation (Easily shrugged off flames from an explosion, fought aboard a flaming ship with no problem, should scale to his nephew, who has tanked touching lava with ease), Pressure Points (Should scale to his nephew, as they both performed similar trials) and Mind Manipulation (Should scale to his nephew) Attack Potency: Small Country level (Casually split a giant cloud under his own might, comparable to Ryuken and Kenshiro), higher in 100% Mode (Comparable to Ryuken and Kenshiro) | At least Small Country level+ (Could casually oneshot enemies who used to be comparable to him after interacting with the Hokuto Soke stone, was stated by Liu Zongwu to be much stronger than before, should scale to his nephew Kenshiro after lifting the seals, as they both performed similar rituals and are successors to Hokuto Shinken), Country level in 100% Mode (Should scale to his nephew). Can ignore conventional durability in a variety of ways with Hokuto Shinken Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher in 100% Mode (Comparable to Liu Zongwu at his best. Kasumi was testing Liu, moments later both go all out on each other) | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely far higher in 100% mode (Should be much faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: Small Country Class, higher in 100% Mode | At least Small Country Class+, Country Class in 100% Mode (Comparable to Kenshiro) Durability: Small Country level, higher in 100% Mode (Took many hits from Liu Zongwu, who was his equal) | At least Small Country level+, Country level in 100% Mode (Comparable to Kenshiro) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with certain ki techniques Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Gifted (Kenshiro is a university lecturer who is fluent in four different languages. As a scholar, he is well-versed in many subjects, has a photographic memory (ex. has been able to read and memorize 1000 pages of an ancient Chinese manuscript in a week as well as read through a five-book set and write them down on a notebook), and, as the 62nd successor to Hokuto Shinken, very skilled when it comes to combat and martial arts. In addition he is also knowledgeable in the ways of healing, stating that he has various techniques he can use in order to heal his body.) Weaknesses: Kasumi Kenshiro cannot consciously use Musō Tensei. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hokuto Shinken: Hokuto Shinken is a 1,800 year old Chinese martial art based around assassination and passed on only from teacher to student. Its power is based around targeting and hitting the 708 Keiraku Hikō (or pressure points) in an opponent's body, channeling energy into them, and through that, manipulating their movements. These pressure points can be used to control an enemy's body, in ways such as forcing them to move or destroying them from the inside with an explosion, or they can be used for healing, such as in the restoration of someone's memories, eyesight, or voice. Kasumi Kenshiro is the 62nd successor of Hokuto Shinken, and thus likely has knowledge of nearly every technique. *'Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken:' The signature technique of his nehpew. Kenshiro unleashes a rapid flurry of over a hundred strikes to his opponent, who explodes shortly afterwards. *'Hisho Keiko: Raibo Shinkyaku:' An incredibly fast moving technique, Kenshiro kicks the ground hard enough to leave a footprint where he was. *'Musō Tensei:' The ultimate technique of Hokuto Shinken. Only through embracing the true nature of sorrow can one use it; Kasumi Kenshiro briefly used it while unconscious during his fight with Liu Zongwu. When used, Musō Tensei allows Kenshiro to achieve "nothingness", becoming intangible and allowing him to communicate with the souls of dead rivals and use their techniques. *'Sōryū Tenra:' Along with Musō Tensei, one of the ultimate, secret techniques of Hokuto Shinken. It transports the user and their opponent to a world of absolute nothingness. In this world, all defenses, auras, and barriers are rendered null and void, forcing both fighters to use only their bare hands. When someone dies within Sōryū Tenra, they are erased, leaving nothing of their existence. *'Tenha Kassatsu:' A secret technique of Hokuto Shinken. Learned from his fight with Mang Kuwangyun, it allows Kenshiro expels tōki from his fingertips, piercing his opponent's pressure points without ever having to physically touch them. He can also shoot them in the shape of the Big Dipper, punching through their body and causing serious harm. *'Tomon Ketsu Haisesho:' A Hokuto technique where Kenshiro crushes all the bones in his opponent body. Keiraku Hikō: The pressure points Kenshiro can hit and their effects include; *'Anbakukō:' Expels poisons from one's body. *'Boushin:' Causes a person to remember lost memories. *'Daikyōkin:' Makes the opponent's body soft and vulnerable. *'Daishokoken:' Makes the opponent unable to yell out else they will suffer the painful feeling of having their throat ripped out. *'Dōmei:' Disables the opponent's eyesight. *'Gekishinkō:' Rapidly speeds up the opponent's heartbeat until their blood vessels and heart burst. *'Jikyūkyō:' Takes the opponent's depth perception away. *'Jinchūkyoku:' Destroys the opponent's body in three seconds. *'Jōketsukai:' Disables one's right leg. *'Kaiamon Tenchō:' Causes great pain to an enemy who refuses to talk. *'Kenmei:' Restores the target's eyesight. *'Kisha:' Immobilizes the opponent. *'Kyōmei:' Causes the target's hands to explode. *'Kyōnai:' Permanently locks the opponent's jaws open. *'Kyosetsu:' Forces the opponent to turn any weapon they're holding on themselves. *'Meimon:' Causes muscle contractions so intense that they crush the opponent's spine. *'Ryūgan:' Causes all the target's nerves to become hypersensitive, so the slightest touches are extremely painful. *'Sekkatsukō:' Increases the user's strength at the expense of a shorter lifespan. *'Sen-yō:' Freezes the opponent with their arms outstretched. *'Shihōrin:' Allowed Kenshiro to read Sanskrit *'Shinfukumen:' Causes the body to explode from within if the target moves at all. *'Shinkesshū:' The opponent slowly, painfully dies over the course of the next three days. *'Shin-ichi:' Forces the opponent to speak. *'Shitsugen:' The opponent walks backwards uncontrollably. *'Zenha:' Stops breathing. *'Zenchi:' Makes an opponent not be able to stop doing something, even if they wanted to stop. *'Zusetsu:' Can be used to erase an opponent's memory or interrogate them. Note: Given that he is a master and successor of Hokuto Shinken, it is very likely that Kasumi Kenshiro can use every move of Hokuto Shinken itself like his nephew. Key: Iniation Ritual | Post-Iniation Ritual Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fist of The North Star Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Void Users Category:Healers Category:Chi Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Memory Users Category:Death Users Category:Summoners Category:Fear Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Matter Users Category:Biology Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 6